To Insanity and Beyond
by Kaia Mariacle
Summary: Lile the title says......*warning: slash*


To Insanity and Beyond

Author: Kaia Mariacle

Disclaimer: Not mine. And I'm sure the owners are very happy about that.

Pairings: Er, you'll see.

Summary: Like the title states, to insanity and beyond.

Author's Notes: I was high when I wrote this. No, no, I was drunk. Wait, I might've been drunk and high, and quite possibly on pain medication. Sorry, sorry, I wrote it after I took a flip in my car, and they drained me of WAY too much blood, and injected me with lots of morphine.

Dedicated to: Noone, because I don't want anyone blamed for inspising this. 

Warning: Written in 30 minutes, and without the help of a beta. Because noone would want to beta this.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm, Dad, why are we moving to Everwood?"  
  
Andy Brown smiled at his son. "Well, because I'm crazy of course, and you know I need to stop talking to my dead wife." He looked over Ephram's shoulder, and waved at her. "She's beautiful, but I'm just not gettin' enough anymore."   
  
"Er, yeah." Ephram raised his eyebrows. "It wouldn't have anything to do with anything else would it?"   
  
Andy sighed, and patted his son on the shoulder. "Well, I've been told that there's a fairly attractive asshole who has a boycrush on me living there."   
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The good doctor grinned. "Yeah, and I'm hoping to get some, =finally.=" he beamed at his dead wife, who frowned at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummmm, Amy, you're cute and everything."   
  
Amy smiled at her boyfriend. "Yeah, I know, everyone tells me that. And I'm, like, so the most popular girl in school." She looked over his shoulder at her best 'friend' Kayla, and waved. "It's no wonder, I have really pretty hair, and a very white smile, and it doesn't hurt that you're my poor, tortured boyfriend."  
  
"Uh, right." Colin crossed his arms. "I'm breaking up with you."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Uh-huh," he nodded. "Ephram has such a nice ass, and I'd really like to fuck him into next week." he shook his head. "I just can't do that with you in the way."   
  
"Oh." She nodded seriously, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Well, you gotta do what you gotta do."   
  
"Yep," He agreed. "So, I'm gonna just..." he gestured to the exit. "Head on over to his house." He grinned. "See if I can get him naked."   
  
Amy smiled sunnily after him, waving. "Good luck!" she called, then turned back to her locker, muttering. "Now where did I put Laynie's number?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laynie stared at her brother.  
Or, in his current state, her sister.  
"Hey, Layn." he smiled, teeth white behind cherry red lipstick. "Wendell was just showing me a few makeup tricks."   
  
Wendell, or the boy she assumed was Wendell, grinned at her. She cringed at his hooker-blue eyeshadow. "Uh, okay."  
  
"What so you think of this color, Wen?" Colin held up a purple tube, and Laynie watched as the other boy eyed it critically.   
  
"It's a little bold for your skin, I'd go with a mint green." Laynie cringed as he looked down at her from his perch on five-inch heels. He peered at her, eyebrows arched. "That color your wearing looks perfect, Laynie, do you think Colin can borrow it?"  
  
She nodded, and quickly made her way out of the room. She'd always considered herself open-minded, but this....this was....surreal.  
  
Seeing her brother in flourescent pink hot pants, and a tiny, purple tube top really made her reconsider her decision to come home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh...Mayor Abbott!"  
  
"That's right bitch, you know you love it!"  
  
Nina groaned as the Mayor hit her even harder, the tiny spikes on the whip thwacking her flesh deliciously.   
  
"Take it, bitch, take it, take it like a wo-"  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
"I'm busy, Harold!" the Mayor screamed as she whipped the writhing blonde woman atop her desk. "You know this is my personal hour!"   
  
"Yes," A cough sounded behind the door. "Or course, dear."   
  
The Mayor smirked, and thwacked even harder.   
  
"Ohhhh!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ummm, Dad, it's not what you think."   
  
Dr. Brown smiled at his son and the two naked boys kneeling in front of him. "Don't worry about it, Ephram." he grabbed an apple off the table, careful to avoid touching any naked limbs. "It's good to know my son can snag two of the most sought after boys in Everwood." he glanced at Bright. "Your father would be very proud." 

He left the room, and the boys stared at each other.  
  
Ephram looked down at them, frowning.   
  
"Get back to work."  
  
  
~Finis~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
